


Star Gazing

by intoner



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoner/pseuds/intoner
Summary: Zoe doesn't understand why Madison won't open up over what happened at the party, causing conflict between them. It's not until they watch the night sky with a bottle of whiskey do they kiss and makeup.Takes place after Fiona yells at them and before they resurrect Kyle.





	Star Gazing

There was a heavy and crushing feeling in Zoe's chest. She had met Kyle only briefly yet he met misfortune soon after. And when she wasn't looking, her friend was assaulted by multiple disgusting men. She didn't know what was worse, and she felt at fault for at least a bit of it. Thoughts of _Maybe if I did this...._ and _If I had just known earlier..._ couldn't stop clouding her mind.

The worst part was that she didn't know who to go for help, or if she even had anyone to talk with. She already had been scolded by Fiona for being sloppy at the hospital and felt shame for burdening Cordelia. There was Nan and Queenie, but Madison didn't seem like she wanted them to know what happened to her at the frat party. The only other person in the house left was Spalding, and with no tongue he wasn't exactly in any position to give advice.

All day she spent inside trying to calm herself over everything. While losing someone she just met and feeling terrible over not being able to help Madison was awful, she had to reflect on Fiona's words. She labeled Zoe as the weakest one, and Fiona was right. Zoe had no control over any of her powers and cracked easily under pressure. She needed to find a way to become stronger.

While the witch was lying on her bed filled with frustration of feeling incompetent in so many ways, her roommate had barged in. Madison's blonde hair was in a high ponytail; she wore a dark green shirt underneath a brown and white faux fur vest. Below her waist was a black miniskirt that covered around half of her thighs. It was more casual than the rest of her flashy and stylish wardrobe, but looked much more chic compared to Zoe's dreary black maxi dress.

"Jesus, what are you depressed about now? Did Fall Out Boy tickets already sell out?"

Zoe was too tired to answer Madison and her snarkiness. She had been brewing all day over the frat party, hospital, and Fiona's scolding. While Madison was apart of her worries, her attitude didn't ease any anxiety towards the situation.

"Seriously, just sulking there won't help you. Can you just say what your problem is already?"

Zoe faced Madison and stood up from the bed. "You want to know what my problem is? My problem is that you can just walk around like nothing happened! Meanwhile I'm over here trying to actually face what happened."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, 'actually' facing what happened?" Anger flashed over Madison's face, glaring at Zoe and burrowing her eyebrows. "I didn't know that facing my problems meant spilling every single secret of my life as a witch and confessing murder to the police!"

Zoe raised her voice loud enough to be heard in the hallways, "Do you think I wanted to say all of that?! They already knew so much, it would've been easy for them to piece together the rest!"

"But it wasn't, Zoe! They're cops, we're witches! You saw how Fiona handled them. They were nothing! The truth is you're just a scared little girl who can't handle the heat."

"Oh, that's bullshit! I'm not scared or a little girl, it's just that you want to hide all your pain in drinking and smoking. And comparing to how I handled something to the supreme? Not your smartest choice."

"God, can't you see? You're just like what Fiona said, weak! You're weak and you cry at the drop of a hat. Besides, who was the one who got roofied? It sure as hell wasn't you, so STOP shedding tears over something you didn't even go through."

What Madison said created a silence in the room. They stared at each other with intense tension, neither one backing down to blink or talk. Madison's fury was peaking while Zoe was less angry and felt all her previous emotions of guilt and sadness well up. She couldn't find any words to combat Madison's, she simply looked at the witch across from her as she tried to keep herself from tearing up.

The stare down was stopped once Cordelia entered the room. "Girls, what is going on?!"

"Nothing. I was just about to go out again."

"Madison, you've been gone too long already. I won't hesitate to enchant the doors so you can't leave."

"Fine! I'll just go raid Fiona's stash and let you take the blame for why there seems to be a bottle of whiskey missing." As she stormed out the room her heels clacked against the hard floor loudly. Cordelia and Zoe watched the door until the sound had faded out completely.

As Cordelia looked at Zoe, she was careful to keep her voice soft. "Do you mind explaining what exactly happened here?”

"I just don't get it, why does she act like nothing happened?!" Zoe fell back onto the bed and turned away from Cordelia.

"Zoe... I couldn't be the one to tell you why Madison is acting that way. But you can't expect her to react to it just like you." She sat down on the bed's corner, Zoe's back still turned.

"She just shouldn't have to pretend... or be a huge bitch about it." Zoe then buried her face into her pillow.

"Did you ever think that maybe, just _maybe_ , there's a chance you're projecting your own feelings onto Madison?" Zoe still kept herself face down on the pillow, causing Cordelia to sigh. "There's only so much everyone can handle between you and Madison. You need to fix it before I have to intervene or Fiona pours water on you two so you melt." Cordelia got off the bed and gave Zoe a quick glance in the doorway before returning to her own room.

Zoe sat up, holding her knees to her chest. She took a deep breath before trying to collect her thoughts. It was obvious that she had to act before things got even more out of hand, enough people and feelings had been hurt along the way. Instead of sleeping it off, she decided to stop idling waiting for things to fix itself and talk with Madison.

After exiting the room, Zoe immediately went to where all the alcohol was kept in search for Madison. Although the entire downstairs floor seemed empty, a bottle was clearly missing from the cabinet. Zoe knew that Madison wasn’t down or upstairs, but she wasn’t stupid enough to leave the house when Cordelia was upset with her. The only place left for her to look was the backyard.

As her deduction proved useful, Zoe could see Madison lying in the grass after peering through one of the windows. The missing bottle of whiskey was also found in Madison’s hand, occasionally brought to her mouth for a drink. Her blonde hair was no longer up in a ponytail but instead down and sprawled out on the grass.  

Once Madison noticed Zoe she immediately used her sharp tongue against her. “What, did you come here to try and convince me to do group therapy?”

“No, I didn’t.” Zoe lied down next to Madison before continuing. “So why’re out here drinking your sorrows away?”

Madison turned her head to look at Zoe. “What do you think I’d do to waste time before I started spending my nights getting blackout drunk?” She positioned herself back to staring up at the sky. “I’d leave my shitty mom and house so I could forget about my life in the stars.”

“I’m sorry you’ve had it hard, Madison. But you don’t have to act like nothing happened.”

“I’m not like you, Zoe. I’ve already dealt with enough bullshit. I’m not going to sit and dwell on it anymore than I have to. And if you think I haven’t already cried enough, I have.”

“Look, I’m not actually as big of a crybaby as you think. I’m just… not used to this witch stuff yet.”

Madison scoffed at Zoe’s words. “Yeah, you’re right about that. Though I’ll give you props for screwing that idiot in the hospital. Guess your witch power is being killer in bed.” There was pause before Madison asked, “Why did you do that anyways?”

“When I went to the hospital, I was so hopeful that it would be Kyle. I mean, he couldn’t have died, he was one of the good guys. At least that’s what I thought. It was like I could feel my heart sink into my stomach when I saw that asshole on that bed instead of Kyle. But it wasn’t just Kyle, I remembered what he did to you. It’s not like I could forget even if I wanted to… I couldn’t stand that someone who hurt you like that was going to get off easy while Kyle was dead.”

“So you basically did it out of revenge for your new boy toy who was probably going to die anyways once he entered the death trap you call a vagina.”

“God, it wasn’t like that. But so what if I killed him because of Kyle. It’s not just about him, I saw the way you cried when we found you on that mattress. The look on your face before you flipped the bus, too. It’s not on you to keep everything bottled up inside.”

“Look,” Madison sat up and took a swig of whiskey before turning to look at Zoe again. “I didn’t keep it all to myself. If I did, then those assholes wouldn’t have died because I wouldn’t have flipped the bus.”

Zoe brought herself up to properly meet Madison’s eyes. “Exploding with rage isn’t a good way to let it out.”

“Oh, c’mon. Like you’re the one to talk after you fucked that dick for brains to death.” Madison’s comment caused the witches to laugh and bring out a small smile.

Once Zoe’s expression returned to normal she brushed her hair behind an ear. “I just don’t want you to feel like you’re alone.” She inched closer to Madison so that their arms were now touching as they sat next to each other.

“Please, between this coven and the paparazzi I have zero privacy.”

“Look, I’m just saying you can talk to me about this stuff. And try not to commit murder in the process.”

“Again, like you’re one to talk.” Both girls chuckled before Madison put her head on Zoe’s shoulder. “But thank you. I don’t really have much to tell you now, though.”

“That’s fine,” Zoe slid her hand into Madison’s. “You’ll think of something eventually.”

The two gazed into each other’s eyes. Madison then said “I’m thinking about something now, actually.” She closed her eyes before softly kissing Zoe on the lips. In response Zoe cupped Madison’s face then deepened the kiss. They didn’t let go of each other until they fell onto their sides, eyes fixated on each other. Zoe kept one hand on Madison’s cheek, resting it there. The pair didn’t speak a word until they turned on the back to observe the stars.

“You said you used to watch the sky a lot… Do you know any constellations then?”

“Do I look like an astronaut to you?”

“Wouldn’t astronomer make more sense?”

“Shut the hell up.”

“Anyways, let’s get back to our room so we can sleep.”

Madison grabbed Zoe as she was about to stand up. “I have a way better idea than that.”

“Which is?”

“Let’s get drunk off our ass and watch the stars until the sun comes up.” She grabbed the bottle she stole earlier and waved it around in Zoe’s face, teasing her to drink.

Zoe looked around before grabbing the bottle out of Madison’s hand and washing whiskey down her throat. Her scrunched up face from the aftertaste gave Madison a laugh, then pulling her closer to her. As they got drunk together the duo of witches watched the stars, creating their own constellations with silly names. By the time dawn had arrived, the two had passed out in each other’s arms with half empty bottle of whiskey lying between them.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 1 am after I learned Madi comes back in s8. Happy pride month I dedicate this to all the gays who like AHS


End file.
